Balance
by Drime
Summary: Phantom is a full ghost and a prince of the Ghost Kingdom, who is often disregarded by his father in favor of his two older brothers. Danny is an orphan angel, who is an outcast due to his dark wings, raven hair, and unknown origin. What will happen in this story? Rateing might go up...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Phantom is a full ghost and a prince of the Ghost Kingdom, who is often disregarded by his father in favor of his two older brothers. Danny is an orphan angel, who is an outcast due to his dark wings, raven hair, and unknown origin. What will happen in this story?

**Authors note: Both are 14 ish. Phantom dresses as the Grim Reaper; you know, cloak with a hood that make your face all shadowed over. He wears the jumpsuit under the cloak with no DP symbol. The story starts with Phantom around 8:oo pm and time changes when shifting to Danny's part of the story. Okay, now on to da story!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any items from said show.**_

_Chapter: One_

_(Ghost Kingdom)_

Phantom paces his room, his white combat boots thudding against the rock floor. His cloak swirls around him, shifting as he moves around the small room. He draws in deep, unneeded breaths, in a vain attempt to calm down.

Today was the big day. Today was the day a weapon would chose him. Phantom sits at a desk in the corner of the room. Papers are scattered on the desk, with an assortment of books. Today would affect how his father looked at him.

As of r late, his father, the King of Ghosts, had barely wasted a second glance at his youngest, and in his eyes, weakest son. Phantom stares blankly at the papers covered in drawings that are laying right before him. He knew that in this kingdom, only battle strength mattered when it came to being the son of the king. That was an area his brothers expelled in. It wasn't that Phantom was a bad fighter; in fact he was a better fighter than almost 3/4 of the ghost population inside of the kingdom. It was that his two older brothers were so much better. Their skill rivaled their fathers. It also was because Phantom rather gain knowledge by reading than fight. This annoyed his father to no end.

Phantom jumps up at the knock on his door. He walks over and yanks the wooden door open, white hair falling over his left eye. A teen ghost that is several inches taller than Phantom stands in the doorway. His hair is a dark blue, closely cut to his head and tame. His light green hoodie overlaps onto his gray jeans. A combat boot covered foot taps impatiently on the floor. Grinning in a none too comforting way the second oldest son of the Ghost King, Umbra open his mouth.

"It's time." Umbra's voice has hints of mockery laced throughout.

"Okay." Phantom releases the unneeded air from his dead lungs and follows his undead brother down the hall.

_(In Cloudsville)_

_**(36 hours earlier)**_

"Stop. P-p-please."

Danny stutters as tears drift down his cheeks, his icy blue filling with stinging salt water. Why did they hate him so much? Feet clad in golden sandals kick against his midnight black wings. (The wings are not totally black; the very top of them are a dark blue.) Danny is curled into a defensive ball with his wings wrapping around his thin shaking frame. Pale hands are tucked over his raven black hair, protecting his skull from the onslaught of kicks.

Several bigger angels surround him; white wings are opened, showing off impressive wingspans. A gentle breeze ruffles through their golden hair. The sun shines down upon them, making them glow with a holy light. Only the sneers on their faces mar their heavenly look.

"Why are you even here Blackie? You don't belong here with us."

The leader of the bullies use the cruel nickname all the teen angels use for Danny. He was truly was different when matched side to side with another angel. His first contrast is his midnight black wings that have a dark blue on the very top of them. You then would notice how thin, weak, and pale he looks compared to his pers. His hair is a raven color and untamable, while the other angles all had perfect golden hair that always seemed to ensnare sunlight in it. Instead of the normal white robes and golden sandals, he wears a black long-sleeve shirt, black, baggy pants, and light gray sneakers with light blue swirls and black laces. Around his waist he has a light blue belt. In fact the only similarities he did have with his fellow angels was his blue eyes. But those were more of an icy color than the color of the sky that most angels had.

Those eyes right now are scrunched up in pain as the gang leader grabs him roughly by the hair and drags him into a standing position. The angel looks at him with sky blue eyes without any outward signs of pity.

"When I let go of you, I want you to go to your house and grab your stuff. Then you better fly away from Cloudsville, no coming back afterwards. Understand?" His sharp, cold whisper cuts through the tense air. All the teenage angels hear it and grin. Danny nods quickly.

"Good. We will be watching to make sure you leave, Blackie."

With that the angel hurls Danny into the air. Danny catches the air with his wings and flies towards his hut. No tear is shed in misery or in sadness. He lands and dashes into the hut. A book bag rests in the corner. The dark angel walks over and starts to stuff it full of canned food. He grabs a water bottle and chucks it in. Spotting all the books he owns, Danny shrugs and stuffs them in. Then with a quick swipe, he scoops up all of the gold coins he owns and stuffs them in the side pocket of the bag.

Icy blue eyes sweep the room. No sadness is felt, nor any misery for leaving the place he had so long called home. No. What Danny felt was totally different from what he should feel. He was happy, no, ecstatic to finally be able to leave this town that was filled with those who loathed him. They hated that he was different, from his looks to the fact that no one knew where he came from.

Danny turns and dashes outside. He leaps into the air unfurling his darkly colored wings and zooming into the sky. Never, not even once, did the dark angel spare a glance back at the town that called itself Cloudsville.

**Authors note: When I say dark angel I do mean Danny. Read and then comment. This is my first official phanfic of DP. Hope you enjoyed reading!**

**PS :My upload timing might not be good so if you see no updates that does not mean I have given up. I have school and a sport. So I am apologizing up front for the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Chapter two! Yeah! Also the Ghost King is the same one as from the show.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any items from said show. I do own plot**_**.**

_(In Ghost Kingdom)_

Phantom stares at the wooden door that lays before him. The armory's door is pushed open by Umbra. He grins at Phantom.

"Good luck, little bro." Umbra then turns and walks away. Inside of the room the Ghost King and the armory's caretaker. Phantom recaps that his name is Charles. Both float a few inches off the ground. Weapons lay on racks that are positioned in rows. There are hundreds of weapons stored here. Phantom takes it all in with a glance.

"Good afternoon, Prince Phantom. Are you ready?"

Phantom nods once, not trusting his vocal cords.

"Please step into this circle. The weapon will best suited for you will come to you here."

Phantom walks into the circle. It is nothing special, just a plain old circle about 5 feet in diameter carved into the stone floor. Nothing happens. Phantom glances at Charles.

"Give it a moment."

The circle begins to glow green. A tube of light rises from the floor, enclosing Phantom in the circle. The light changes from ectoplasmic green to a light gray. Light blue swirls ripple through the gray. Black replaces gray while an icy blue over takes the lighter blue. Both the Ghost King and Charles step backwards. Those colors were not normal. No, the normal was some variation of green. A whooshing sound is heard by the two ghosts outside of the swirling tube. A scythe comes flying forward, flipping over and over. It is surrounded by an icy blue light. The vortex evaporates allowing the scythe to come flying towards Phantom. The wooden staff of the weapon smacks Phantom in the face sending him flying backwards into the wall.

The Ghost King stares at the weapon that now lays in his fallen son's right hand. The scythe is as tall as Phantom with the blade protruding from the staff four inches below the top. The silver blade curves downward, ending in a deadly sharp, curved edge. On the very tip of the blade, writing in another language other than ghost is carved. The Ghost King is shocked. How could his son, a prince of the ghost kingdom, have such a weak weapon? Scythes were considered the weapon for weaklings. How could this happen?

Standing up, Phantom runs a gloved finger down the blade. He pauses when he sees the writing.

"What language is this writing?"

Charles steps towards Phantom and inspects the blade. His eyes widen with shock.

"It- it's in Dragon script, more commonly known as the Language of Angels."

The Ghost King starts turning a brilliant shade of red. "So your telling me that my son not only has a weak weapon, but that it is also inscribed in the language of this kingdom's greatest enemies!" The King's body begins to tremble with disbelief. Charles looks without fear into the King's maddened eyes.

"Yes. But the it is the weapon that chooses the ghost. Don't blame your son for this."

The Ghost King breaths deeply, nods, and quickly leaves the room. Phantom looks at the door, his ectoplasmic green eyes beginning to shine with salt water. He swallows a sob and turns to Charles.

"Thank you." Phantom mutters before phasing through the outer wall and fleeing outside as the tears begin to fall. He flies off toward the forest on the edge of the castle grounds. The scythe fades out of existence, ready to reappear in its new masters gloved hand when it is needed. The scythe doesn't know of the pain it has caused its master.

_(With Danny in a forest)_

_**(Around the same time)**_

Danny yawns. He hasn't stopped flying since he had left Cloudsville. He shifts the backpack into a more comfortable position between his wings. Said wings are wide open, gliding on a warm current of air. He yawns again. His eyes start to droop into a half closed state. The dark angel falls a few feet in the air. Startled, Danny is shoved into a more awake state. He spots a thick, creepy forest below.

'**I'll sleep in a tree for tonight and keep flying when the first ray of the sun pops up'**

Danny tucks his wings to his back and dives downward, landing in the forest. The trees loom over him. He walks through the dense undergrowth till he comes to a large, old hundred year old oak. Two flaps of his wings and he is on a thick branch. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, the dark angel folds his wings to his back. Danny closes his eyes, sleep shoving itself roughly upon him.

**Authors Note: Well there is chapter two. A special thanks to BeckTheProgram for being my first reviewer! Next chapter is going to take a bit. But I know how it goes; just have to write it… Well please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Okay, I know all of my chapters started with Phantom so I now will push Danny first. Also Danny is going to say some words in another language, Dragon script. What he is saying has a translation at the very bottom. Oh, the first three translations are… um dirty words. Sorry… Okay on to the story!**

'**Thoughts'**

"Out loud"

_(In the forest with Danny)_

**'10 minutes.'**

**'10 le-me-maka-bay-tink-de-pie minutes is all the time I get to sleep before movement from below me wakes me up. I glare at whatever created the noise. And then, I see him, the Grim Reaper, walking right below me.'**

Danny suppresses a terrified scream.

**'I'm too young to die! I just got out of Cloudsville!'  
** Danny tenses on the branch, eyes wide in fear. His wings quietly unfurl, ready to blast him off the branch at any second. The Grim Reaper leans against the oak tree and lets out a loud sigh. This is too much for Danny. He shoots up into the sky, cracking the branch he had slept on in the process. The Reaper jumps in shock and spots the young angel zooming into the darkened sky. The Reaper follows Danny, flying without any aid.

"He's following me! Maka-ska-tra-key! I'm too young to le-me-maka-bay-tink-de die!

The dark angel focuses on not having a major freak out while in the middle of flying for his life. Freak outs tend to slow down your speed when you are flying. Catching an upward draft of warm air, Danny starts flying faster. If someone were to use a speed meter on him, they would find he was flying at a quick rate of 300 mph. Though why this creep would be out in the woods recording the speed of a teenage angel is beyond me. Even with Danny's speed the Reaper still is gaining on him. The dark angel spirals downward suddenly, hoping to lose the Grim Reaper in the trees. Zooming through the forest, the outcast angel glances backwards and upwards, checking for his pursuer. While looking backwards, Danny doesn't see the base of a mountain suddenly looming in front of him. Fortunately for him, he flies straight into a cave.

The ceiling is three feet above Danny's head, while the cave side to side is 11 feet. From front to back the cave is about 15 feet. Danny stops and lands on the cold, smooth, rock floor of the dark cave.

'**Whoa… This is a really good place to hide.'**

Danny pauses in his thoughts.

**'And a great place to stay and live for a while.'**

Danny smiles. Then a yawn escapes his mouth, reminding him of his sleep deprivation. He takes off his backpack and places it on the floor. Tomorrow he would need to set up his new home. But that is tomorrow, for now the dark angel closes his eyes, sleep claiming him as its own. He shifts a little so his backpack pillow is in a more comfortable position under his head. The encounter with the Grim Reaper slides its way into his dreams, slinging nightmares at Danny throughout the night.

_(5 minutes earlier with Phantom)_

Phantom had escaped to the forest after his weapon chose him. Tears flow freely down his pale face, yet no sobs are heard. His cloak makes the dead leaves on the ground rustle and crackle. Phantom tries to gather his emotions and thoughts so that when he returns home, no ghost would see that he had been shaken up. He walks slowly, tears drying more with each step. Phantom knows he should head home soon. His brothers would grow suspicious if he left the castle at night for too long. Phantom leans against a tree and sighs, letting all of his stress flow out of him and into the warm summer night air.

**CRACK!**

A thick branch of the tree falls down right beside Phantom. He jumps, shocked and scared out of his mind. His head snaps up, trying to locate the cause of the fallen branch. Phantom is startled to see a teenage boy dressed in black with black wings pounding up into a dark night sky.

Phantom takes off after the bird boy. The angel jerks upward and starts increasing in speed. The ghostly prince follows suit, gaining on the other teenager.

'**Who is this kid and why is he out in the forest at night?'**

Phantom wants to catch up to the bird boy and gain answers for his questions. The ghost hears the boy moaning aloud to himself.

"Tink' beck ba-qua ish-qua-de-pie ba-qua sa-tink-fu!"

Phantom eyes widen at the weird sounding words. **'What is that kid saying?' **A sudden spiraling maneuver by the dark feathered teen shocks the robed ghost out of his thoughts. The bird boy disappears into the forest; hidden by the waving, leaf laden branches. Phantom scans the area but find no trace of the boy with wings. He sighs. Now none of his questions would be answered. Then the ghost slapped his face. That kid would most likely not have been able to understand him. The feathered boy had been muttering in a completely different language. Then Phantom face palms, again.

'**He was an angel, so he must be speaking in the Language of Angels! DUH!'**

Phantom turns in the air back towards the castle. Half complete plans for research about angels buzz around his head. His problems from earlier are tossed to the four great winds as he returns to his room and his bed, ready for the next day of intense research.

_**Okay translations. **_

le-me-maka-bay-tink-de-pie: fucking

Maka-ska-tra-key: Crap

le-me-maka-bay-tink-de: fuckin

Tink 'beck ba-qua-qua ish-qua-de-pie ba-qua sa-tink-fu: I'm too young to die.

**Authors Note: Hi. Wow this did not take half as long as I expected. Please tell me if you enjoyed having Danny use another language or not. Warning for readers the next chapter will not be nearly as action pact as the first three. Sorry. Any way a special thanks to everyone who left a comment! To answer that random question from a guest, no I don't believe this will evolve into a pitch pearl story. I thinking they be friends but not lovers. Nothing against pitch pearl this story just heading that way. Neither do I think any romance will be in this story because I can't write romance. But thank you for asking! So please read and review!**

P.S. I was listening to that song Angel of Darkness on replay this whole chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay this is a boring chapter compared to the last one. But every chapter cannot be action pact can it? This originally was longer but the other half is now a separate chapter that I'm working on. Sorry for talking so much. On with the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own any stuff from Danny Phantom. Sorry I forgot this in earlier chapters. **

'**thoughts'**

**(Author interruption)**

_(At Danny's cave)_

Shafts of warm, yellow light thread their way through the swaying branches of the trees. The sun shines down from its position in the middle of the sky. Danny opens one icy eye and lets loose a huge groan. His spine aches were his wings meet his back. the chase from last night runs on instant replay in his mind. He had flown faster than ever before last night, making for some really sore wing muscles. Danny walks out of his cave. **'This forest is so much less scary during the daytime. It's actually kind of nice, in an oppressive, strange, creepy forest way.' **His deep breaths fill his lungs with the sweet smell of pine. Cloudsville never smelled like this, ever. All the trees there were either cherry, apple, or maple. the cherry and apple trees had always been in bloom, creating a heavenly sent. Danny shakes himself out of that train of thought when tears prick at his icy eyes. No. He will not think of that place. That place in which the fools call themselves holy and  
then single out and punish one of their own kind. Danny breaths deeply drawing in more of the sweet pine smell. Then he walks back into the cave and grabs his backpack and puts it on.

Mentally preparing a list of things he needed to do to make living in this cave easier, Danny walks  
back outside.**' First I need to eat some breakfast then I will go find a source for clean water.'**

The dark angel grabs a big can of peaches and sits down on a log. He downs the can's contents quickly and completely into his mouth. **'That should make up for seven missed meals.' **His stomach purrs in agreement. Danny grins widely, feeling more energized than he had in the last two days. he jumps up and then groans. He had forgotten how sore his back muscles were. He straightens up slowly to avoid any pain. Then he grabs the now empty can off the log and starts walking in a random direction, on a quest for a water source. The dark angel finds a stream thirty minutes from his cave. Danny squats down next to the stream and places his hand in the quickly flowing water. Chills run down his spine, creating irritation in his sore muscles. He removes his hand and plunges his face into the chilling water. He gulps water greedily as the stream yanks all of the dirt off his face. he pulls up from the  
water and shoves the can in. Danny stands slowly and walks back with the can of water. When he finally returns to his cave he stores the water in the back of the cave against the wall. He then walks out, ready for his next chore.

**'I need firewood for future fires and I also need a fire pit. The fire pit location needs to be a little ways away from my cave.' **Danny heads away from his cave, looking for a hole to make into a fire pit. Twelve minutes later he finds one in a small clearing. It is a medium sized hole that couldn't be any more than half foot deep and around four feet in diameter. The location and size suites Danny's needs. He then lines the hole with rocks that he finds in the clearing and in the forest around it. He carefully lays each rock and then stamps it down to secure its position. the dark angel then walks into the woods grabbing several large branches. He piles them up in the forest right beside the clearing. He then jogs back to the cave. **( I got sick of writing walk.) **He enters the cool dark room and empties his backpack onto the floor. He grabs the cans that start to roll away from him. He has thirty-seven in all, which are still filled with food. He stacks them against the left wall of the cave. He stacks his ten book right beside them. He looks at the cans and sighs. **'They will not last forever I need an alternate source of food. Flowers and other vegetation perhaps?' **Danny didn't even consider hunting as an option. As a rule all angels avoided eating meat. Danny never heard of any one eating meat or of hunting animals for food. So while he isn't a vegetarian knowingly, he is one none the less. Danny recalls seeing a black berry bush and a strawberry patch on his way to the stream. **'That takes care of food for a while.' **

The dark angel looks back outside in time to see the blackness of night creeping through the sky, eating up the last golden rays of sunlight. He closes his eyes, feeling at home in his new environment. The darkness does not frighten him in any way. In fact, it comforts him. Danny grins. He has a good feeling about this place.

**Authors Note: Whoa. that is so much longer than it was on note book paper! Any way I am glad I got to finally type that. the next chapter is half way hand written, but not a lick of it has been typed. That chapter also will not be action packed. (Except maybe a bullying scene near the end... Spoilers!) Sorry that you half to deal with my long winded chapters that have no action. Any way thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! All are very much loved! Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: this chapter took sooooo long to write out on note book paper. This is going to be a monster to write. Groan...**

_**(**__Stop whining so much and just type the story)_

**Put a lid on it Phantom. It bad enough hearing you complain in my head, but now in my typing, it is so much worse.**

_(That's just mean)_

**SHUT IT! This begins at the same time as Danny's aka noon.**

_(Who is Danny?)_

**You will find out later. For now shut it! Okay onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:  
**_**I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters related to that show. I do own the  
language Dragon Script and the books quoted in this chapter.**_

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

'_**Book Text'**_

_(At the Ghost Castle)_

Umbra peeks through the crack between the door and the door frame, dark blue hair rubbing against the door. Acerbus, the oldest ghost prince, stands behind him, tapping a black Air Jordan against the floor. He puffs a strand of green and blue hair out of his face, grimacing. An ectoplasmic green finger taps out an erratic rhythm against a dark blue long-sleeved covered arm.

"Well?"

"Phantom is still sleeping. He normally is up by now. As for a weapon, I don't see any in his room. Not even a bo staff."

Acerbus frowns and sighs. He hates having to wait for anything. Then he hears movement from inside of the room. He and Umbra hurry down the hall and run down the staircase, both not wishing to be caught in the act of snooping.

Bed springs creak and groan as Phantom stands up. He walks over to his dresser and grabs a jumpsuit. He gets dressed and through on his cloak over himself. Yanking on his boots, Phantom jumps towards the door. Mind whirling, the young ghost dashes down hallways, staircases, and skids around the ghostly castle staff. He phases through several floors in an effort to quicken his pace  
towards his destination. Then he halts outside of a thick, wooden door with a  
golden imprint of a phoenix on it. Phantom has reached his destination.

He quietly pushes open the door and walks into the huge room that lies behind it. Shelves If mahogany wood stretch out from floor to ceiling, lining the walls of the room. Several of the bookcases form a labyrinth of knowledge in the middle of the area of the room. Phantom walks into the labyrinth, starting the search for  
the correct section. He hears another ghost coming towards him, quietly moving  
along his row. He turns to see (**duh duh duh**) the Ghost Writer.

The Ghost Writer was the closest thing Phantom had to a friend. The Writer would listen to him and not stare in awe of him royal like other low ranking ghosts. Nor did he judge Phantom harshly for his thirst for random knowledge. In fact the Ghost Writer was often ridiculed openly by other ghosts for being so knowledgeable and being a bad fighter. They would all shut up when war time came because the Ghost Writer was the best strategist. Phantom would come to him when anything confused him, but he never shared all his thoughts and never shared any of his secrets with the Writer. He could not trust that anything he said to him would not reach the pail ears of his father.

"So, what are you researching today?"

The Ghost Writer pushes his glasses up higher on his nose and looks Phantom straight in his face. Phantom grins at him. The Writer knew that whenever Phantom came to the library he was doing research. (**If you did not know it was a library already, here yah go.)**

"I would like to see all the books on angels."

"May I ask what sparked this sudden interest in one of the strongest enemies of the Ghost Kingdom?" The Ghost Writer had started walking further down the row  
and Phantom follows.

"Well, yesterday a weapon chose me and, it, err, had Dragon Script on the end of the blade." This statement, Phantom knew, would gain him access to angel info  
without revealing that there was one in the woods. When he had seen that angel,  
he seemed no older than Phantom. Phantom did not want him caught by ghosts if he was truly that similar to his own age.

"And Dragon Script is more commonly as the Language of the Angels. I see what caused the spark of interest." The Writer pauses and points to a section of shelf.

"Here is where all angel related books are."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome Phantom."

The Writer walks off, leaving Phantom to stare at the shelf. He reaches out and selects two books from the shelf. The other books are either records of wars he had already learned about or stupid propaganda books, which claimed that all angels were feathered fiends. Phantom walks back to a table in the center of the labyrinth. He opens a thick, sky blue covered book, entitled, "Angels; Where they Live, Who Their Enemies Are, and How to Beat Them in Battle" Phantom flips to the chapter titled Cloudsville. His glowing green eyes start to read the pages filled ghostwriting.

_**'Cloudsville is a town in which all angels who are not serving in Heaven live. The weather is always perfect with the sun shining for twelve hours every day without storm. The night time lasts for twelve hours. The full moons with a host of stars are always seen during these night hours. Any clouds that are ever seen by this town are always small, white, and fluffy. Young angels will play hide and seek in these, using their pure white wings as camouflage.'**_

'That angel I saw had black wings. I wonder why? Also, this Cloudsville sounds, well, heavenly. Why is that boy here and not there?'

Phantom moves his eyes to the next paragraph of text.

'_**The location of this town changes constantly, so a direct attack is near impossible. The houses in this small town are small, one roomed huts. Sizing of the huts depends on the size of the family.'**_

That was the end of the page. Phantom flips to the chapter titled Enemies and Fighting.

'_**The angel's greatest enemies are demons by far. Often ghosts will team up with demons when at war with angels. Both ghosts and demons have a large amount of weapons that can inflict major damage to angels in a battle. Ghosts' ectoplasm blasts and core powers are great weapons against angels. Ectoplasm powered weapons are an even more effective tool against angels. In fact ectoplasm powered anything is an effective for fighting these heavenly beings. Keep in mind that these beings do not die much like the demons and ghosts they fight on occasion. They can only be severely damaged, or in the case of too much damage or really old age these creatures fade from reality. You cannot judge an angel's age completely on their looks, due to the fact that once they become their strongest form, they stay that way till they fade. You can look at how gray their wings are and how long their golden hair is. The longer the hair the older they are.**_

_**Demons can fight angels with their hell fire. Hell fire is fire that can burn through anything and can only be stopped with holy water. Wars between angels and demons are more common than wars between angels and ghosts.**_

Phantom pushes the blue book close and shoves it away from him on the table. A yawn escapes his mouth.

'Guess that I'm still tired from last night.'

He lifts up a book with a red cover with golden writing on the front. The book titled 'Translating Dragon Script to Ghost'. Flipping through the book, he sees pronunciations and definitions of the words. The words begin to blur, swirling crazily all over the page. Phantoms head hits the table, right next to the open book. He quickly falls into a dreamless sleep.

**-—-**

**The end! **

**(**Liar)

**Fine this is just a major time skip. JK just a few hours. Ps Phantom has an ice core... I forgot to mention it earlier… Yeah.**

The Ghost Writer shakes Phantom awake. The ghost boy jumps up and away. The Writer laughs.

"It's nine pm; you need to go to sleep, in your actual bed and not on one of my tables."

The Ghost Writer lets out a dry chuckle.

"Can I check out this book?" Phantom holds up the translation book. The Writer nod and then performs a shoeing motion with his hands. Phantom nods back in thanks and strides out of the library.

Once out of the room, both of his brothers tackle him to the floor. Umbra pins him to the floor with his knees on Phantoms arms. Acerbus taps his foot, looming over Phantom's left side.

"You didn't eat dinner last night, breakfast, lunch, and you just missed dinner, again! You're trying to avoid showing us your weapon. Well times up frosty! Show! IT! NOW!" Acerbus bellows the last words, frustration sending sparks from his electric core into his hands. Phantom tenses, knowing just how painful his brother's electricity could get. The hallway temperature lowered the cold helping to calm Phantom into thinking straight.

"Okay! I'll show you, just let me up."

Umbra gets off of Phantom and stands. The two brothers watch as Phantom struggles to his feet, pulling his book up with him. He holds out one gloved hand, silently calling for his scythe.

In a flash of blue that is the color of Phantoms handmade ice, the scythe appears, standing in all its curved glory. His older brothers stare at the weapon for a full minute. Phantom rocks on his feet nervously and makes it disappear.

Umbra begins to laugh loudly, with Acerbus joining in soon after.

"That is the weakest weapon!"

"You're such a wimp!"

"Not even a half decent weapon chose you!"

Phantoms face starts to turn a brilliant shade of blue, his way of blushing. He feels the air start to freeze, ice creeping across the floor from where he is standing. He jumps up and phases through the ceiling. He flies to his room, book in hand, leaving an icy trail behind him. Phantom slams his door shut and locks it. Tears begin to flow down his pale face. He falls onto his bed, letting the ice take hold. The cold, ectoplasmic ice spreads over all the surfaces of his room. It was especially thick on the walls, ceiling, and floor, creating a barrier for any that want to just phase in. Phantom closes his green, tear filled eyes and he drifts away into the land of sleep.

**Authors note: sorry for not updating sooner. I had five projects, four of which were all due on the same day. Any ways, I think that this will be the longest chapter in this story. I'm sorry if you enjoy long chapters, but this annoys me that I don't finish all the typing within three sittings. Any ways I am now writing chapter seven and typing chapter six. I have a personal rule that I can't post a chapter until the next chapter is at least half way through being written.**


End file.
